The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
Another use of the Internet is to allow groups of people to schedule meetings. Unfortunately, as meetings are scheduled for some time in the future, the location of the attendees of the meeting at the scheduled time of the meeting may be unknown. Accordingly, situations may occur in which attendees are required to travel to distant meetings when it might have been easier to reschedule the meeting to a closer location if it had been known that such a location was available and convenient.